Tina Nelson
Tina is the main protagonist in 1900's + 2000's. She is the daughter of Walter Nelson and Madge Nelson. She is the lover to Miigz03 after she spare him. Appearances 2015: Same appearance in 2017, but 9-year old, band-aid on her right kneel of her leg. 2017: A 11-year old girl, with brown eyes and has orange-blonde hair that is tied in pigtails with purple skulls. She is dressed in a white and red dress, Her creator necklaces is pink. 2018: A 12-year old girl with red shirt, dark-blue jeans and black Mary Jane shoes. Plots 1900's + 2000's - the Un-making of Animation World She is a former criminal and former character, Where she is requested by Cabbagey to travel to Pewdiepie's castle in the South American. Chapter 2 - Tina survives the car crash and turns out to be ok, shortly after, she meet Cabbagey. Chapter 3 - Tina is now one of the Creators as Cabbagey give her a Creator-necklace, ''turning her to ''LEVEL 1. Chapter 4 & 5 - She is tricked by Cabbagey, Cabbagey was going to kill her, but Marzia save Tina from Cabbagey's Cabbage wrath. Chapter 6 - Tina and the Nelsons were lead by Marzia to Training Area, Walter and Madge went around to check out the Ruins. 'Chapter 7 '- She go's to train, and meets MasterTomboy25 in Chapter 7, Tomboy tells Tina about the creator and creation war. 'Chapter 9 '- After Tomboy tells her about creator and creation war, she telling her about she ran off, but Tomboy was not a good runner. 'Chapter 10 '- She then go back to train, but she have punch a Dummy. Marzia, telling her is okay with it, but she thinks it's not. Later after her train, she will thinks who is mean, Until... 'Chapter 11 & 12 '- The Creators who are going to attack Tina, but it all failed, she punch one creator, other creator and the final one, One of the Creators starting to run off. 'Chapter 13 '- Tina was seen following Marzia, revealing her was a under-covered creator, so then Tina will attack Marzia. 'Chapter 14 '- Tina have defeats Marzia like 12 minutes, so she wins. 'Chapter 15 '- Marzia telling her to never return the training ruins, shortly after she tells Tina, she opens the gate and it was dark and scary. 'Chapter 16 '- Tina later meets Cabbagey about she didn't kill Marzia, Cabbagey requests Tina to kill King Pewdiepie by heading to the South. 'Chapter 17 '- Tina was still scared of the night due to she is alone, but until this dark figure appear. She turn around and sees the figure, then gets chased. 'Chapter 18 '- She was later stop by the bridge, but later reveal to be Miigz03 who is a very strange person to meet with. 'Chapter 19 '- Miigz03 tells Tina to hide a largest lamp, by where his friend FatherofNelsons, which Tina didn't know who or why his dad look like a same, but swearing. 'Chapter 20 '- After that, Miigz03 tells her to meet with other creators which something is coming after her. 'Chapter 21 '- Tina gets attacked by Crowday, which she survived the attack and somehow damages her ponytail. 'Chapter 22 '- After she gets Crowday for short time, but she gets attack by Vanoss, a owl-like man who is with scar. But he missed it and she punches him. 'Chapter 23 '- Tina and Vanoss have battle right now, but shorty beats up his men Wildcat and Basically. 'Chapter 24 '- When she is about to attack Vanoss, but he just fled away, then calls him a weirdo. However Miigz03 didn't know to say. 'Chapter 25 '- When she tried to explain about the fight, however he didn't care that, they going to talk about Lincastrouis, a "terror-bird" that was hunted to extinction by Whitney Fox. 'Chapter 26 '- After they done talking, Miigz03 gets his butterfly knife and grabs her, then tells Tina about killing more Creators, but she promised. 'Chapter 27 '- After she promised, he punches her on ground and calls her weak. Then Miigz03 asks her if she wants go to the United States. Which Cabbagey was now mad at her. 'Chapter 28 '- However She and Miigz03 just met of two lucky pirates, Hedley, Torrance, and Longbourne. 'Chapter 29 '- When she wanna know like why they just ran away, which he thinks they are pussys, but then Miigz03 ran away from a Monster. 'Chapter 30 '- After ran away from those monsters, Tina needs to hide by heading to the cave where Miigz03 was hiding too, which thankfully that they lost them. 'Chapter 31 '- Just after that, Tina and Miigz03 got into a little-bit of rage alike fight about Tina being a liar. But Miigz03 got idea to use a shortcut. 'Chapter 33 '- When they still using a shortcut, which they are out the cave. Miigz03 then talks about species with just a human and a cricletherium. 'Chapter 34 '- After just that, a Creator named Brad, who never wants to him take Tina to United States which he believes he is gonna rape her, but Tina yells at them to stop it. 'Chapter 35 '- When Miigz03 try to calm her down, but she is very mad as fuck. And calling him a purple sicko. 'Chapter 36 '- Shortly after that, Tina, Miigz03 and Brad went his Wooden Cabin where they can sleep. 'Chapter 39 '- Tina wakes up the morning and notices Miigz03 is standing there, seen scared shitless and told her to leave right now, which Brad have worst fear... 'Chapter 40 '- The Corrupted Mindless Monsters, coming towards them before they start to run at them, Brad have let Tina and Miigz03 to escape along his friends to survive. 'Chapter 44 '- 'Chapter 45 '- 'Chapter 46 '- 'Chapter 47 '- 'Chapter 48 '- 'Chapter 49 '- 'Chapter 50 '- 'Chapter 51 '- 'Chapter 52 '- 'Chapter 53 '- 'Chapter 54 '- 'Chapter 55 '- 'Chapter 56 '- 'Chapter 57 '- 'Chapter 58 '- 'Chapter 59 '- 'Chapter 60 '- 'Chapter 61 '- 'Chapter 62 '- 'Chapter 63 '- 'Chapter 64 '- 'Chapter 65 '- 'Chapter 66 '- 'Chapter 67 '- 'Chapter 68 '- 'Chapter 69 '- 'Chapter 70 '- 'Chapter 71 '- 'Chapter 72 '- 'Chapter 73 '- 'Chapter 74 '- 'Chapter 75 '- 'Chapter 76 '- 'Chapter 77 '- 'Chapter 78 '- 'Chapter 79 '- 'Chapter 80 '- 'Chapter 81 '- 'Chapter 82 '- 'Chapter 83 '- 'Chapter 84 '- 'Chapter 85 '- 'Chapter 86 '- 'Chapter 87 '- 'Chapter 88 '- 'Chapter 89 '- 'Chapter 90 '- 'Chapter 91 '- 'Chapter 92 '- 'Chapter 93 '- 'Chapter 94 '- 'Chapter 95 '- 'Chapter 96 '- 'Chapter 97 '- 'Chapter 98 '- 'Chapter 99 '- 'Chapter 100 '- 'Chapter 101 '- 'Chapter 102 '- 'Chapter 103 '- 'Chapter 104 '- 'Chapter 105 '- 'Chapter 106 '- 'Chapter 107 '- 'Chapter 108 '- 'Chapter 109 '- 'Chapter 110 '- 'Chapter 111 '- 'Chapter 112 '- 'Chapter 113 '- 'Chapter 114 '- 'Chapter 115 '- 'Chapter 116 '- 'Chapter 117 '- 'Chapter 118 '- 'Chapter 119 '- 'Chapter 120 '- 'Chapter 121 '- 'Chapter 122 '- 'Chapter 123 '- 'Chapter 124 '- 'Chapter 125 '- 'Chapter 126 '- 'Chapter 127 '- 1900's + 2000's 2 - the Hidden Treasure TBA Gallery Want to see more? Visit Tina's Gallery! Concept Arts Trivia * Tina was since a minor protagonist in the movie Minions. She is seen to be 9-years old in 2015, now in 2017 she is 11 years old. Later now at 2018, she's now 12-years old. She is a huge fangirl of Scarlet Overkill, shown in the movie. * Tina has a fear for big and scary monsters. * According to Miigz03, it was revealed that Kevin was not his girlfriend, just friends. Which he, himself was a suddenly confirmed he only just making too far jokes. * Tina is shown to have more advance strength than other creators, its unknown how she has this. Category:1900's + 2000's Main Characters/Creators/OCs Category:1900's + 2000's Category:Female Category:Alive Category:1900's + 2000's 2 Category:Homo Sapiens Category:Smugglers